Prom
by TikeULike2010
Summary: Tina had made a huge effort for Prom, wanting Mike to be swept off his feet seeing his girlfriend in a whole new light. Arriving late, she was not disappointed by his reaction to her, in fact they were now more in love than ever before and it showed.


Prom Tina was slightly late for the prom, she wanted to knock Mike off his feet, that she had taken so long to get ready. Putting her hair into an array of styles and deciding that none of them were quite right. She was getting so frustrated with it all, so she decided to just use the curling ions and wear it curly for a change, otherwise she may never even make it to prom. She was now running fashionably late, panic setting in because she knew Mike would be waiting for her. Her mom dropped her outside the entrance to Mckinley high "have fun sweety" she called watching Tina get up out of the car.

Tina picked up the bottom of her floor legnth gown, crumpling up the material and headed up the steps. She pushed the double doors open and headed inside. She could immediately hear the music booming "great" she announced knowing all eyes would turn on her when she made her way inside.

The gym was very tastefully decorated by Tina and a few of the other cheerios. She was so talented when it came to art that she had offered to help out with the decorations. Loving the creative outlet of it all and bringing her creations to life. She glanced around the gym admiring her handy work. Stars of varying sizes, hung from the ceiling. A huge glitter ball spinning overhead casting light everywhere. The gym looked so different tonight, so intimate.

She laughed at Rachel who wanted to get up on the stage and sing some show tune, in fact she was demanding that they all watch her as she did it. Puck had to literally hold her back whilst she scrambled for the stage "no you don't berry" he said "i hear enough of your voice in glee club" soon she stopped struggling, puck was far too strong for her and she finally gave up trying. Kurt dancing on the dance floor as if he didn't have a care in the entire world.

Her eyes were immediately drawn to Mike, her boyfriend of almost a year. He looked so handsome in his tux, gel in his hair, His bowtie so straight and he was looking out over the dance floor, oblivious to Tina's entrance into the room. She smiled to herself, she imagined him to look just like this on their wedding day. She knew they were young but she would have married him tomorrow should he ask her. She loved him so completely "Michael Chang" she announced and wrapped her arms around his neck gently. Leaning in she captured his lips with her open and began kissing him deeply and lingered for just a moment as the whole room carried on without them. Them so lost in eachother and their embrace. Mike pulled away after a while and moved his bowtie around a little, he didn't feel comfortable in this atire, once he opened his eyes he had to adjust them to the darkness and light. Finally seeing the sight before him. His eyes traced Tina's entire body, her face so beautiful, her features so perfect. She had abondoned her goth style for a more classy look. Just for the prom, her mom insisted on it for the pictures. She looked so stunning. Her hair in huge spiraled curls right down her back. Her red satin dress, drapped all the way to the floor. It had jewels on the straps and along the waist band, which the light from the disco ball reflected off as it spun above them. If Mike was sure of anything, he was in heaven right now.

Mercedes was having a conversation about her tots "they should have them everyday" she demanded. Mike and Tina stared at eachother and then back at her and both laughed "that's so like cedes" Mike said putting his arm around Tina's waist, and pulling her close to his body "shorty you're my angel you're my darling angel" he began in her ear, causing Tina to blush and giggle. She loved him so much, she felt a physical pain, whenever they were forced to part.

The whole gang were soon together, everyone enjoying themselves. Brittany was asking if there really was alcohol in the punch bowl, she honestly thought there was. "i'm totally wasted" she shouted before laughing loudly. Everyone humouring her, it was so like Britt. They were used to her and her behavior by now, that it did not even phase anyone. They just accepted her for exactly who she was, and who she was was so loveable. Artie pulled her into his lap and quickly began spinning his chair "weeeee" Brittany started laughing so loudly her, feeling herself getting lightheaded. Rather than tell him to stop, she urged him to carry on. Santana and Sam laughed about Artie's and Brittany's antics. Santana rolled her eyes "thats so freaking stupid" she muttered. She turned her back to the couple and helped herself to some punch and began drinking it "such a shame there's no booze in this" she said laughing and staring at Puck. Who grinned back at her and raised his eyes brows "oh that could be arranged lopez" he teased. Santana thought proms were lame but she seemed to be enjoying herself at this one.

Soon it was time for prom King and Queen to be announced there was no doubts in anyones minds, as to who that would be. The new directions all stood there side by side, the guys looking so handsome in their tux and the girls all lined up looking pretty in an array of gowns in a variety of colours. How could they be the losers at this school? they were the winners, they had glee club and eachother. Their bond together like no other. Finn's and Quinn's names were announced, one after the other. Tina screetched so loudly she practically perforated Mikes ear drum in the process.

Taking Mike's hand tenderly in her own "you'll always be my prom king" she told him glancing up at her Mike, the one solid thing in her life. Her heart beating so frantically from how handsome he looked and how close they were to each other right now. Every time she saw him, it was like seeing him for the very first time. She loved everything about him, the way his nose wrinkled when he didnt like a particular smell. The way he grind his teeth during one of their fights. How his eyes were constantly fixated on her, like they physically had to be there or he could lose that familar feeling in his heart. "i love you Tina" he muttered against the top of her head kissing it "i love you too Mikey" Tina beamed her smile getting so wide, that it caused dimples in her cheeks. Mike pulled her into his chest.

They looked on as both Quinn and Finn were crowned and watched the camera flashes start up as everyone tried to get a picture of McKinleys latest Prom King and Queen. Quinn looked so pretty, her hair pulled up off her face, her cream gown sweeping over Finns feet as he held her closely. It was time for the traditional prom King and Queen dance. Finn took her hand in his and bowed down a little looking up at her meeting her gaze. Quinn could imemdiately feel her cheeks flushing with color. He pulled her closely and they danced holding eachother so tight, as if they might never let go.

Mike did the same with Tina away from the dance floor. Swaying her round, his hands on the small of her back. "when were older i want it all" Mike started before pressing his lips against hers, lost in this beautiful moment with the girl he was madly in love with. Once their lips were parted. Tina asked him what he could possibly mean "you know marriage, kids and things" he shrugged it off because he knew in his heart of hearts that Tina Cohen-Chang was the one for him. Tina beamed proudly 'he wants to marry me in the future' she was so excited, the pace of her heart was now beating at least double time. She had no doubts they would get married and be together forever, but right now she was just so happy just being right there in his arms.

Prom was a right of passage for any teen and being there with Mike and the rest of the new directions, they were more than that they were her friends. She cared about every last one of them. If one was hurt they all hurt. Mike was her be all and end all, her heart, her life, her soul, her everything.


End file.
